Skarain Feirand
: "That be why she is my apprentice. She has proven herself more noble and Light-blessed than any other human." : — Drustai Skarain Feirand is a middle-aged worgen female. A former warlock, arcanist and necromancer. Born over three decades ago, Skarain lived the majority of her life on the streets of Gilneas. She became a Warlock shortly after the cataclysm, but abandoned the corrupted craft upon finding a reliable master for her arcane studies. Scarred by tragedies and betrayals of her past, Skarain is a cautious person unable to fully trust others. She believe in the Light and how good deeds can change the world better. Regardless of her difficulties, Skarain have never given up the hope for a better tomorrow. She will press on, regardless of what comes on her way, just to see the next sunrise. Biography Childhood Skarain was born to a small family in Gilneas City. Living together with her mother in a small top-floor apartment, Skarain spent eight most happy years of her life. Scared of here drunk father who rarely were at home, she cling to her mother for safety, staying at home and rarely ventured outside - a world which she found frightening. Instead of friends to play with she used to play with her mother and had many imaginary friends who also kept her company. Taught to read and write by her mother, she though she had everything. Her life changed dramatically when her mother died on childbirth along with her unborn sister. Shocked and traumatized by the sight Skarain fled to the streets, away from her father, to a world she had never really known. For several days she hid on an alley, hoping it to be just a bad dream and her mother would soon wake her up and ensure everything to be fine. Primitive needs, mainly hunger, forced her to eventually face the real, cruel world. Dirty clothes and teary eyes didn't draw much sympathy from the citizen. She was just one homeless child among many. Driven by desperation and a growling stomach Skarain was quickly driven to thievery. Skarain wasn't especially successful as a thief and she often ran for her life from angry merchants. Barely stealing enough to live, Skarain quickly lost weight. As a girl and thin as a stick she was left out of any street-gangs, seen only as a burden. Skarain however refused to give up, for the memory of her mother. She took the name "Feirand", A word of languages of old, "One who is strong", Skarain refused to lie down and die. Over the course of years Skarain learned how to properly live on the streets. Who not to anger, how to hide, when to act or run, how and from whom to steal. When Skarain was not stalking at the edges of the marketplace she was in shady bars, serving drinks for a lousy pay or throwing small daggers at a target. Difficult as a sport, but she enjoyed. It offered her a temporary relief to the struggles, to focus only on the flick of a wrist and the flight of the dagger. In one such a bar Skarain met a handsome boy, a bit older than her, a true charmer. Young and unexperienced Skarain was easily seduced, following mesmerized the boy to his room and slept with him. On the morning she noticed that her belongings and money were taken, and the angry innkeeper was knocking the door, demanding payment. Skarain fled through the window and vanished to the streets. Agitated and frustrated of what had happend Skarain learned another lesson, trust no-one. Months later she noticed something terrifying, she was pregnant. After what happend to her mother, she was scared for her life. Skarain gave birth to a daughter few months later in a kitchen of an inn, with the help of an aged cook. Afraid to trust the woman any longer than she had to, she stayed only as long as she had to before vanishing back to the streets. In her weakened state she struggled to steal enough for food. Skarain was put in front of a hard decision. She did not name her daughter, and left her on the steps of the Cathedral with a note to take care of her, to find her a good home. She would came to regret this decision even years after. The street gangs of her youth had grown bold and aggressive, harassing and stealing from others on the streets. Gang wars were becoming common. The streets had became dangerous and you had to adapt. Climbing to the rain-soaked rooftops to break into buildings from the above was risky, and people trying were sometimes found dead after falling down and hitting their head to the cobblestone, but she was without choice. Skarain tried a calm night, when the moon was full. After a painfully long climb she encountered a blonde woman waiting for her, laughing and congratulating her for her achievement. She was named Nelian Dimlight and became Skarains first real friend. Nelian was a bastard of a noble, a result of the youngest heir adventures in the night. She to had lived a majority of her life on the streets and Skarain learned to love her company. She took Skarain as her partner, taught the younger girl how to properly climb, how to run on rooftops without slipping, how to break in to buildings and how to use picklocks. Nelian had a colorful personality, and she often made Skarain laugh, something she didn't think she was anymore capable of. That continue a few years until she to died. Having cleaned up the residence of a recently died wizards they were running on the rooftops when Nelian slipped. Time felt like slowing down as Skarain watched in horror her only friend to fall towards the streets, her head crushing on the cobblestone and leaving a pool of blood. Climbing down from the roof Skarain cried by her body, taking the most valuable of loot with her before burying her into the sea. Skarain decended into depression shortly after, blaming herself for the death of Nelian, if she only had been stronger. When she recovered her heart was hardened. She was strong, she had to. She was ready to do anything, be it how immoral to become stronger, so no-one she cared would die again. Gilnean Civil War ... The Curse : "Do you know what it is like? To turn into a beast, a monster against your will? To '' : ''have a feral instinct trying to push every inch of your humanity aside in favor of a bloodthirsty rage? After everything you have been put through, would you just... give in? Have you lost everything you held dear and then some... damned curse tries to take your mind and... would you just... give up?" '' : — Skarain ... The Shattering ... Power of Magic Skarain found that strength in Stormwind, after she and the Gilneans were forced to leave their country. Skarain seduced a Warlock who had accidentally revealed being a magic-wielder, tricking him to teach her magic. ... Warfronts of Kalimdor Skarain joining the Alliance forces half-a-year later, where she experimented her newfound abilities as she rained down fire and destruction on multiple warfronts. Again, fate turned against her, and she lost what little respect and friends she had gained as a failed spell caused heavy friendly fire, resulting to their deaths. ... A Mercenary Fleeing to Stormwind from Kalimdor, Skarain joined a mercenary band named Blades for Hire. Afraid to be recognized by any former soldiers of Kalimdor, she remained constantly in her Worgen form. Against the cultists of Duskwood ... The Ebon Shroud In her search for knowledge she accidentally created a conflict between a wing of the Ebon Blade and the mercenaries. Keeping her practice of Fel a secret from Drustai, who had been assigned for her teaching Skarain studied under the order a short time before the conflict between the Ebon order and the mercenaries turned to open hate. ... A Slap in the Face Skarain meet her former instructor several times afterwards, not all in a good way, being close to be strangulated to death as she got to know of Skarains corrupted craft with Fel. ... Lieutenant of the Blades Life did continue and Skarain rose to the rank of a Lieutenant within the mercenaries. ... A light in the dark The next time their ways crossed Skarain opened to her, revealing everything from her dreams, crimes, sins and fears to Drustai on an emotional moment. She was made an offer. ... Becoming an Apprentice After a pilgrimmage to Shattrath the mercenaries were hired to protect Skarain left the organisation. With the assistance of the Draenei she sought redemption in the Light, destroying her demon and ending the soul-pact that bound her into it, thus ending her career as a Warlock ... The Masquerade ... Capture ... Forced Anethionean : ''"According to the Scripture you are a Heretic, and thus must burn for your sins if you are unrepentant. The Soul is far less precious than the Human life, you see. And I'd just.. 'hate' for yours to be damned." ::: — Helmfrid : Skarain was forced to join the Chapter of Holy Anethion soon after her relase, by the threat of being killed should she not. Lacking supporters or allies to flee at, Skarain accepted her fate for the time being. During her time with the Chapter, she kept writing a diary in secret into her Grimoire. The pages of the innocient looking brown notebook '' look so different now. Crimson writting covers the pages that were a moment earlier empty, letters skittering up and down the pages with a life of their own. Skarain looks over her shoulder in the dark corner of the abbeys sleeping quarters to confirm others being sleeping. She looks back at her Grimoire. The dark tome rests in her hands, triple the size of its other form. She feels the cover with her hand, following the lines carved to the dark leather, knowing them to be blood red and forming a large pattern covering the entire book. Skarain snaps out of her thoughts, looking over her shoulder again and reminds herself of the need to hurry. She moves her index finger above the page and the skittering letters running across the pages give room. She presses the long worgen nail of her finger against the page and begins to write with the nail, blood red writting appearing into the pages a second after the nail passing... '''Entry 1.' Its nearly midnight when i record these thoughts to the notebook with my own blood, the book that became so much more than a simple warlocks Grimoire. How? I can’t say..it just happened. Did I force to much of my “essence” into the book, turning it into a part of me like a hand or leg would be, but still more…so much more… *a slight mess in the form of ink* I came into the Abbey, unsuspecting but combat ready as always (you are always prepared after being once unprepared and almost loosing your dear life for it). The High-Librarian and High-Inquisitor had met me in the streets the day before, and asked me to come to the Abbey. I had already served my sentence for the jailbreak a month ago, and thought they wish to know more about the Blades…I thought I’d be safe. Oh how wrong I was… I was given two options, neither of them being easy. One was the Pyre, being purged of my sins for freeing Drustai by fire…(oh mistress, forgive my foolishness). Another was to take the Truesilver cross on the table. The so innocent looking piece of jewelry with a meaning and a burden as heavy as a mountain. Death…or Anethionism. The word raises a shiver going trough my spine. They are frowned at…fanatics, murderers and worse. Rumors going of many things, a few pleasant. Just like the options give to me, they see the world as Black and White. There is only good, them and the bad…people like me, Drustai and every single person doing “Sin”. They are so blinded by the light, that they can’t see the gray tones, which in truth hold more colors than pure light. Why? Because the Light blinds you like the sun if looked straight at. I have done horrible things…I have done good things… but never have I walked blinded. I see all the colors. I don’t think things are simple…there are many sides, to many sides to count…just like the path got an undefined amount of crossroads, the amount changing constantly. Life isn’t simple, the path is chaotic. Anything can happen, just like these events... So what to do now? The Blades are missing, my mistress sits her sentence in Dalaran and I am alone once again. I do not see the end of the path, like I never had. The road before me is dark, constantly changing…shifting from reality to another. How shall I manage? Like always, being Feirand The name holds a meaning, “one who is strong”. It was the word I took when I was alone, abandoned and had to survive. It solely made me to stand up and try again, when everything seemed hopeless. Not light, not loved ones, not friends…the faith in myself and my capabilities. I know now that I can…its all about belief. I will not waver. I will walk this road with my eyes on my goals. I will trust myself, and only myself. Oh how ironical…but suiting this sounds… Faith (in myself) shall overcome! Entry 2. How strange..i am still alive. Its been about a week now from my convert. I was asked to confess my sins and so I did, everything from my thieven years, leaving my child (…which I still and always will regret), practice of dark arts, corruption, damning, murders and the two resurrections…and I am still alive for Sins that I expected to be shoot on the spot. How very strange are there Anethioneans. During my stay I have met only kindness and compassion. No-one is shouting insults at each other…they are all doing their “sacred duty” but oh Light when some outsider comes to the place… The Chapter is hated by outsiders, because their beliefs goes to such ends. To them there is only the Light, and nothing else. I wonder if I turn like that… I sincerely hope not. Their world may suit for them, but not me. I see to many colors, colors that they wouldn’t know of existing. They speak against hate but still I feel they hate the mistress. It may be “sinful” but still they do, just like the High-Librarian doesn’t approve me. They are mortals, like all of us. It’s a simple life I have encountered here, surprisingly similar ideas. They to think magic should not be used in vain, and a person should not live with more possessions that they need. There are yet something I do not approve…not at all… The Thaumaturgian Collar. Such a cruel device it is. A thorium collar with sharp spikes on the inside and outside, a spring mechanism on the side and a gem in the front… ”Religious jewelry” they say. It is a shackle. It can’t be taken off, no matter how much you try. The spikes constantly against your skin, even if they do not sting…much. The design is simple but effective. If the wearer uses to much magic the gem will react, and the collar kills the wearer. It might be effective against unstable magus, but I do not like it. I feel like being Trapped The collar against my skin, the robes covering my body and the tabard against my chest…they are all part of this. I feel like being in a cage, with no door, no escape… There is only them and their faith. They deny me the freedom of walking my own path, one at the brink of corruption, at the edge of the blade. Walking the Chaotic path of the Sorceress I wonder how this all will end… Entry 3. The Chapter is strange…Very strange… Much have happened during the days, from fighting undead to spotting necromancers and warlocks among the Chapterians. One is disguised in illusion, another got a ward near identical to mine. Were they to given “chance to salvation” (die or serve)? It’s a question I might never get known, in fear of revealing myself by knowing to much. They shall never know… They must never know… Even if I have confessed (most) of my sins if I ever told I was a Warlock…I would get a part of their hate, probably tortured for information. They say they do not hate, but they do. They are only mortals. Most of them can’t see past their hate, disguised in a “holy cause”…only because of the sins of the past. So many sinners among faithful…so many whose faith is twisted into something unpure…so many who never actually converted. Like the Ex-Grand Master of the Ravenholdt Sanctuary. Vincent is among them…I don’t believe he never truly repented, just like I never did. But how can I know? I am not him. I have talked with him…he is dangerous, simply as that. I have shown respect for what he is, for my own safety, and he “likes” me. It may save my life someday, if it comes to that. Who knows. I simply wish our paths never cross again. Because I do not think he is fully sane… Entry 4. The Blades, they are here… My former family in the place I would least expect them to come. They brought Kittrina, clearly corrupted by malefic forces. Sunken appearance, sharp claws…all in a nice package of chains, blindfolds and gags. Rey was also with them, corrupted to…Oh Rey, you just always get into troubles. This all…because of Lycos. Lycos, the Fel have you became? I think I just answered my own question. Fel…he sought power and he found it. He wielded it already when we meet…I remember that day. He annoyed several of us to near insanity with his nonsense, being so “active”. He was somewhat amusing, not something to be taken seriously. Yet I saw the truth, but ignored it…during our Spar. I could have won, but I avoided lethal force… he fired Fel at me when I asked if he was alright… he took the opportunity and won. I already knew he was nothing like me. I used Fel yes, but I didn’t want to. I feared the corruption that the power brought. He didn’t. He didn’t use Fel openly, reason why he is still alive. Yet he did. I know it to be true, since I saw him during my forced labor time as my punishment for freeing Drustai…his hair had turned gray. I knew at that point the scale, yet I did not react. I could not know what he did to the Blades. With the Chapters aid Kittrina and Reyleigh both got clensed. Blades now hold a debt for them, the Chapter. This is…not good. Entry 5. I have been promoted to Aspirant Aspirant is a....well its when the training begins, in my case to a Thaumaturge. We have been given new kind of collars, less spikes and no real effect, more of a symbol. The Brace though…it prevents the use of Shadow. I tested during one night, it didn’t feel pleasant have your energy drained entirely… But it gives me freedom. I slipped one night to visit Kittrina, inform her and a few others about the situation. They do know now…the visit was worth it… I must begin to plan the future now. I will remain in the Chapter, playing along. I know they are strict, but at current situation its still safest to remain with them. I got nowhere really to flee, and mistress is still detained in Dalaran. Least she is safe from the Chapter there. I do not think I will remain the rest of my life in the Chapter. Someday…I will “die” Entry 6. The writing is different from the other entries, '' apparently done in a hurry… The Fanatics are…crazy I do not find a better word to describe it. I have just witnessed a wedding crashed by a opinion that the High Inquisitor and High Librarian might not truly love each other, being infatuation instead. The reaction was…angry. I have now witnessed the fanatics fighting each other… Back in the abbey there was arrest warrants, a fanatic protecting another..the one who spoke from High Inquisitors wrath…a man who moments later shoot the one who spoke. A fight and many gunshots followed, many wounded. The High Librarian and High Inquisitor made their escape… This is very bad for my case. The High Librarian had a good cause with Thaumaturges, seeking to improve them. It was she who developed the new collars which actually enable me to cast spells. Now that she is gone, and so many of them hate magic users…I fear facing much harsher treatment after the huge spell of hers, what she did during the fight and got shoot because of it. I must hurry, and act now. This is most likely my last entry, the last Chapter I write. No-one is watching me now, but I expect it to change. They do not like magic users, and I do not take chances. The collar enables me to teleport, and I still have contacts beneath Slaughtered Lamb… I need a disguise…The notebook is no longer safe… When things turned increasingly dangerous within the Chapter after a shift of power within, Skarain took her Grimoire to Dalaran, giving it to Drustai for safekeeping before returning to her life in Northshire Abbey. Escape from the Chapters grasp : ''"Sir! The Chapter. They're under arrest." : — Hephaestus Skarain's chance to escape from the Chapter came when the Disciples of Light along with several guards from Stormwind performed an investigation on the Chapter, for sheltering criminals, members of the Ravenholdt Sanctuary. She asked for a private audience with one of their leaders and asked was it legal or according to the Light's teachings to be forced into a religion. Upon hearing that it was not, she gladly wrote a testimony of her capture and "Betrayed" the Chapter, departing from the order the same night. Skarain even managed to trick one of the remaining leaders of the Chapter when encounter later that she was still in faith, "having left to spread Light's word elsewhere", avoiding her from being hunted as a traitor. Reunion and the Naga of Zangarmarsh Skarain reunited with her master Drustai in Zangarmarsh. While she was still technically under observation of the Dalarani mages, she were allowed to move around with a tracking bracelet locked around her wrist. They and a group of others, including Reyleigh, Monrena, Dranac and a couple of other Draenei had been called there by Anchorite Thelos, who had receive reports of strange activity around the marsh. The group were sent to investigate, and soon found out some strange activity with Ogres controlled by something or someone. The source proved to be an Eye of Kilrog, controlled by a Man'ari Eredar who tricked the group into believe it was a Krokul Warlock imprisoned in the Serpentshrine Caverns. The group then head to prevent the opening of a portal, that a group of Naga were attempting by draining the Man'ari Eredar locked in a coffin for power. The Eredar was freed as a result, which then proceed to attack the group. It did perish, only to be reveal later on that it had replaced it body with a magicall constructed dummy, like the group would later come to find out. A few weeks later, reports started to come from around The Exodar. There had been spotted strange energies in a nearby isle. The group of Draenei and their few allies, with them Skarain and Reyleigh head to investigate, only to find out that a group of Ogre that had serve the Eredar in Zangarmarsh were there and performing a dark ritual, summoning their forces from Outland. Being ill-prepared for the threat, the group were almost demolished, and had to retreat to Azure Watch to recover while the forces of the Draenei were rallied and led to an attack to the isle, neutralizing yet another threat. Shipwreck and the Mur'Gul Skarain had travel to Stormwind together with Reyleigh soon after their near-death victory by Asuremyst Isles. She was in the process of returing with ship from Stormwind to Darnassus, to reunite with her master again in The Exodar when the ship was attacked out in the sea, resulting it to start to sink. Skarain blew a hole in the hull of the ship and together she and a couple of Night Elf sailors made their escape from the sinking ship. She and the sailors drifted ashore by the coast of Darkshore by early morning, but they were ambushed by undead Mur'gul, Murlock-like creatures, and taken prisoners. Skarain was moved many times, and she was unaware of what would wait her, all while being denied food and water, she began to hallucinate and drift closer to death, all while the other Draenei, Drustai, Reyleigh and their allies were investigating the cause of the shipwreck, trying to find Skarain before it was to late. Reyleigh died during those days, being overwhelmed by numberous Mur'guls, like Skarain would find out later. She was rescued by Drustai and her allies straight from the sacrificial altar, when a creature of the Old Gods, which had been behind all were about to end her and a couple of remaining sailors life. The creature were vanquished by the combined efforts of the allies of Skarain and Drustai, along with the support of Hippogryph Riders from Darnassus who were fending off the minions of the being. Skarain and the wounded from the battle were taken to Darnassus, starting a long process of recovery. Being starved and dehydrated, a night elf Druid by name of Drefurion formed a symbiotic link with Skarain to speed up her recovery. Regardless, it tooks weeks for Skarain to fully recover. Drustai took care of Skarain's needs during her weakened state, helping her to feed and drink until she was strong enough to do it herself. It was she who first told Skarain of the death of Reyleigh, who were completely demolished by the news, crying until she fell asleep in Drustai's arms. Resurrection of a lover Drustai proposed the next day to Skarain about a plan to resurrect Reyleigh with Necromancy. They had to wait another week for Skarain to fully recover before they could set their plan into motion. Skarain travel to her and Reyleigh house and took items that had value to Reyleigh in life and took them to Darkshore, where Drustai and Skarain performed a Necromantic ritual, successfully resurrecting Reyleigh, admit with some side effects, one of which would prove to be lethal later on. The dream that shattered : "I...did everything...for you...and at the first whistle from your master you run off barking and wagging your tail." : — Reyleigh Skarain lived a relatively peaceful chapter of her life from when Reyleigh had returned to the books of the living. Studying under Drustai in Dalaran or independantly at home, helping in the shop of Reyleigh and experimenting on creating a familiar life felt simple and nice. There was no worries, just the love between the two and a marriage in planing. The death of Thelos caused a shade that, while it didn't affect them, hit hard on Drustai. Bombing of Theramore was distant news for them, although Skarain wore black just like the rest of the Stormwind population following the tragedy. As her master left suddenly with no warning into the newly discovered continent Skarain refound her interest to medical studies now that she had more time. She employeed into the Greyford Company as a medic in training, hoping to learn more in practice. Reyleigh wasn't happy that his lover would leave again, but accepted since Skarain intended to stick away from front lines and on home fronts. On a visit to Stormwind to see Reyleigh it all changed suddenly as Drustai appearade after her months of absent to their front door, demanding Skarain to join the war in Pandaria under the agreement of the 'War Sect', a semi-secretive dark magic using part of the Alliance military, an agreement she had made during the period of grief following Reyleighs death, a thing she had completely forgotten. Reyleigh was angry at Drustai, she was about to break what was to become the perfect marriage but Skarain broke his heart... again.. by following Drustai out of the door. Taking her time to adapt into the sudden changes in her life Skarain had to accept the fact that she had probably ruined her only chance for a happy, peaceful life. Dealing with the pain Skarain spent the following few days in the room rented in an inn, her mind in a turmoil after the recent events. She was afraid of leaving, fearing to stumble into Reyleigh. Drustai herself had been summoned to Westbrook Garrison to help against cultists. The night Skarain finally got out of her room she acted like a scared animal, backed away from any social conversation and ended up running into the woods of Elwynn. Walking past the wedding arch behind stormwind cathedral had awaken to many memories, to much that was now lost. Skarain got in terms with herself in the woods and returned a day after into Stormwind much calmer, but with a new scar in her soul. Drustai had not returned from Westbrook in several days so Skarain went after her. She meet a death knight on its gates, a recruiter of the War Sect, along with an elder kirin tor archmage, Arenfel. Skarain got to know what had happen. In a battle against a demon Drustai had been wounded and drained of magic, causing her to enter a state of undead bloodthirst and wandering into the woods. With the aid of the Archmage and Knight, Skarain tracked down Drustai into the crypts below Raven Hill. She was in a terrible shape, blood covering her robes and nothing but a Skeleton. She did not want to leave the crypt, a place she felt comfortable in so Skarain and the others had to use force. After a hastly made plan they entrapped Drustai inside a magical barrier while the death knight opened a portal to Acherus. Forcing Drustai through the portal, the group made it to the stronghold of the Ebon Blade. Drustai got taken to be repaired and the group parted, both the Knight and Archmage heading to Stormwind while Skarain stayed in Acherus, waiting for the recovery of her master. Arrival on Pandaria : "....Wow" : — Skarain's first words upon emerging from a portal, seeing the beauty of Pandaria the first time. Pandaria was nothing like Skarain had expected. Expecting to end to a fierce battle straight at the beginning, she was speechless upon materializing in a lush green forest with beautiful architecture and an enormous temple, the Jade Forest. She quickly made contact with the natives, whose were exceptionally curious of her ability to shapeshift between human and worgen forms. Despite the beauty of land, Skarain and her master quickly made contact with the Horde. Accompanying an Alliance military unit named "Wild Tempest" they made their way up the mountain wall to get around the Horde group stationed at Veiled Stairs, only to find them moved further north through the tunnel, the same tunnel their group was now using. Followed by a brief scouting, the group sneak their way past the way larger Horde group, towards Westwind Rest. At the Alliance camp Skarain got to witness the true extension of hate Drustai held towards the orcs. Sadok Sharptongue, an orc that Drustai knew from before was being held captive by another Alliance group. Following a conversation between the three Drustai show sadistic pleasure by wanting to brand Sadok with the Alliance icon. Drustais' hate however took control of her and she would've become possessed by the Sha if not for the interference of a Shado-pan who had been watching the situation from the shadows, fleeing from the scene as soon as the Sha was pulled out and defeated by both him and Skarain. After the incident Skarain kept a close eye on her master, ready to step into action should she be consumed by her own hate. Departure from the Alliance :::::::::: "I just wish you to stay with me…" "Always." :::::::::: — Skarain promising Drustai to never leave her side. During an official meeting to authorize an organisation Drustai was to lead, she was attempted to arrest for breaking the terms of an earlier conviction, restoring her hands after being cut off. Skarain assisted her escape and conjured a portal to reach safety. Skarain and Drustai were later tricked by Reyleigh, Skarain's former lover to a trap. She got captured while Drustai escaped. Locked in the custody of the Stormwind Regiment, she was used as an attempted bait to lure Drustai into her rescue. he bait failed, but Drustai was captured in Pandaria during an attempted retrival of a Sha-touched artifact. Skarain meet her daughter in jail, the same she had left on the steps of a cathedral 19 years ago, now a grown up woman. Dominique was her name. She had follow the lead given by the note Skarain had left, the name "Feirand", emerged by the bait-posters laid by the Regiment. Although the initial meeting was awkward, the two soon got into conversation. Skarain requested her friend Irene Silversong to take care of her daughter during her time in jail. Skarain and Drustai were promised real justice, but the opposite happen. The Magistrate judging Skarain gave her a sentence to never to be seen in the presence of Drustai again. It was the last bit for Drustai, who had always served the Alliance and got only discrimination and hatered in return. Drustai escape the jail later the same night. In her anger, Drustai wanted to turn on the Alliance for revenge but Skarain convinced her not to harm the innocent. Strong in her faith, even if Drustai had lost hope, she convincing her not to decend to the level of The Black Hand, a cult causing terror and death around Stormwind region. She promise to never leave Drustai's side, who were utterly broken, lost faith in the Light and convinced that the Legion would eventually win. Skarain sent her familiar to watch over her daughter while remained herself the following months in Drustai's laboratories, studying and being the only light for the undead Draenei that had suffer so much. Dark Times The following months were mentally taxing for Skarain. Watching Drustai to withdraw more and more to herself and study the dark beings that was the Sha. Still, she kept to her promise and remain by her side, aiding in research and doing other duties and tasks within the laboratories, occasionally journey to the Black Market of Underforge to sell magical goods and reagents. Knowing them both being outlaws now, Skarain sought out other outlaws to form alliances with. She found those from Ravenholdt Sactuary, an organisation of assassins not in good terms with the Alliance. Agreeing to supply them and answer to all their Arcane needs, an alliance was formed between the following of the Necromancer and the Assassins. Skarain's daughter brough a bit of light to the dark times. Having been forced to abandon her by her own with the prison-break of Drustai, Skarain was more than surprised to encounter her daughter Dominiqe roaming around the halls of The Underforge, a deep dark city beneath the actual Ironforge. Pulling her to the side and questioning why she was there, she was warmed by the fact that regardless of what her mother was, her daughter still wished to live with her, regardless of all warnings of Skarain that what living with her would mean. Dominiqe lived some weeks in the laboratories of Drustai, but Skarain managed to get her to be trained in the Ravenholdt Sanctuary, to teach her survival skills and give her company - company that she herself was unable to provide. During a visit to the Manor of the Ravenholdt, Skarain encounter her former lover, Reyleigh. The reunion was tense, and Skarain learned that Reyleigh had already told much about herself to her daughter, and to her dismay, Dominiqe had taken a liking of Reyleigh. She however held back her feelings and did not reveal her feelings to Dominiqe. While yet unable to forgive or trust Reyleigh she however accepted his offer to protect Dominiqe. Skarain, while aware of her masters research with the Sha, came to witness a horrible transformation. Her master's skin had turned coated by a layer of Sha Corruption like matter. Drustai claimed that she could control it, but she did not believe. She was scared, and convinced that Drustai had stepped beyond the line that she could be saved. She contacted the Shado-pan, with intention to let them to Drustai's laboratories to slay her, but eventually was unable to due of her strong feelings towards Drustai. She decided wait and see if there was yet something to do. Her wait was rewarded when she learned that Drustai's way of thinking was not only the same, it was turning better! The following months she spent before a single project: To cure the corruption that had taken hold of Drustai. A Spark in the Dark : "My little Will-o'-the-Wisp." : — Drustai While unable to lift Drustai's depression herself, Skarain's prayers to the Ligth were not left unanswered. Drustai, who had left to attend to the Battle of Shattrath Memorial Pilgrimage, the same pilgrimage Skarain a year earlier had walked and turned away from Fel - Drustai returned changed, her dreams to conquer death shattered and first step towards redemption taken. Of the time during all those months, she was grateful for Skarain, who had remained by her side all those months, a faint light in the dark to guide the lost home. The master and apprentice together destroyed all undead minions in the Laboratories, neutralized the Plague Cauldron and banished Sha-creatures Drustai had kept for her research. Leaving the laboratories to never return, the pair headed to The Exodar, where Drustai began her quest to mend the relationships with her people. With Drustai's state improved, Skarain no longer had to contantly remain at her side. She spent a lot time and resources to find her Daughter, to apologise, and offer her more if she could, if she only found her again. Farwell, Reyleigh "Reyleigh" September, 30 sdp (sincedarkportal) Gladiator, mercenary, blacksmith Warrior, fighter, weaponmaster Lover, father, friend Rest in peace — Writing on Reyleigh's Tombstone, located above the ruins of a mansion in the mountains east of Arathi It was not Skarain who found Dominique first, but Reyleigh. She was asked by Reyleigh to pay a visti, and in his shop she found Dominique, who had recently returned to the town. The mother and daughter apologised eachother a multiple of times, all during which Reyleigh watched from the side. While Skarain had to keep a low profile, she tried to spend as much time as she could with Dominiqe. The circumstances would be happy, if not for the fact that Reyleigh was dying. The resurrection of him months ago with Necromancy had been flawed, resulting him to age faster than he should. When his time finally came, both Dominiqe and Skarain were by his side when his heart failed and he draw his last breath. Skarain burned Reyleigh's body high in the eastern mountains of Arathi, next to a grave of a little girl who had given Reyleigh his name. Only a few people were invited. Dominiqe, Skarain's daughter. Alyanah Avareau, Reyleigh's refound sister and William Garshawl, Reyleigh's friend. Together they spoke their last farwell to Reyleigh before leaving. Skarain remained behind and planted a tree where Reyleigh's ashes lay. A tree that would stand as strong as stubborn against the wind as Reyleigh did in life. Somewhat Peaceful Existence Following the death of Reyleigh, Skarain sorted out her business in the Kingdom of Stormwind and confirmed that she was no longer wanted. She bought a small apartment in the Dwarven District and settled down living there together with her daughter, who at that time worked as a guard in the Stormwind Regiment. Doing minor enchanting services for the citizen, workers and the occasional adventurer passing by the district, Skarain's life was peaceful. She kept on visiting the Black Market kept in the caverns beneath Dwarven cities, both for to offer her services there, and to keep in touch with her contacs among the underworld. The Crimson Rose Eventually the peaceful life that Skarain live turned out stale for her. Despite her being happy to now live with her daughter, her daughter was still working long shifts by the guard forces, leaving Skarain lonely. The thought of going to adventure again, just as in her years of exile return to her mind, so one time she was meeting with her friend Yavari, Skarain came up the thought of buying a ship and starting a shipping company and thus plans were set into motion. To get coin for the ship, Skarain contacted her uncle, Naithen Black, for funding. They made an agreement that Skarain would pay back the sum required to buy the ship once she made enough income with the business and continue to pay Naithen a small portion of all their income even after that. Starting their gathering of crew from Stormwind, Skarain and Yavari eventually ran into Kayle Ravelle, a handsome young man with experience about sailing. Initially designated as the First Mate, Kayle had a hand in recruitment and brought a number of his friends into the crew. He eventually requested the position of Captain on the ship, to which Skarain agreed. As a person who much prefer to stand in the background than as the center of attention, Skarain was more than happy to pass on the formal position of leadership to someone else. Unfortunately seeing her investment, Skarain quickly lost interest in sailing. Long times at the sea just didn't suit the magus, who were still seeing nightmares about her shipwreck and captivity among the Mur'guls by Darkshore. In additional Skarain had got used to the quick methods of travel, either by flying in the back of "Dream", her massive hawk-like beast which she used as flying mount, or by teleporting around the world. Lastly, Skarain felt being chained down because of the boat and the debt of coin she had, so she decided to get rid of it. In the Black Markets, Skarain were commissioned to make a trinket that would prevent nightmares. Already with experience with such from her earlier research into the Emeral Dream, it did not take long for her to tinker such a trinket. The gold she was paid for her efforts she used to pay back to Naithen to get rid of her debt. The ownership of the ship Skarain passed on to Kayle, who were more than eager to get an entire ship for himself practically for free. Skarain herself resumed her quiet life by Stormwind, deep in thought of what did she actually want out of her life now that she had all the magical might she needed to shape a life of her liking. The Iron Tide ... The Azure Flame ... Physical appearance : "Shendrah sets the figure on paper, making Skarain look fragile, almost looking a bit lost, her eyes sad in a soft, friendly face." : — Shendrah's drawing of Skarain Skarain is a middle-aged woman of average height and slim, but nimble build. Her steps are soft and silent, quiet and careful. Her eyes, often found staring into the distance bear subtle signs of fel corruption. Her right ear is split horizontally through the middle, with a scar going through the ear by side of the head. Her skin is tattooed in various locations with mystical sigils, left palm with a complex rune, and left arm encircled in pure white spiraling un-natural scars. She speaks with a calm voice and have the Gilnean accent in her speech. Often wearing a spellbook, two daggers, various pouches and a staff. About every item in her possession radiate a faint aura of arcane enchantments and strong defensive wards are kept active on her person. Personality and traits Skarain appeared to most as a quiet and distant woman, withdrawn from attention. Polite and calm when spoken with, she appeared intelligent to those that found a chance to enter a conversation. Simple acts of kindness and the compassion she shone to others made her appear as a caring woman with a warm, although faint, smile. That was however only the surface. The traumatic past of Skarain had left deep scars on her soul. The loss of her mother at a younger age, various friends over the course of years and the suffering that was her life had made her cautious and withdrawn. Her gaze was often set low or staring into the distance, as to remember all that was lost. She was reluctant to let others get close to her, in fear of growing attached only to lose them, like she had lost so many. She had a strong dislike being the center of attention, much prefer to stand by the shadows, out of sight. It is there in the shadows she felt at home. Magic and Corruption : "people too willing to embrace sin, and too unwilling to acknowledge it... you stand out. Where others arrogantly venture into the dark abyss, you stood back at the threshold and realized there be lines that should not be crossed." : — Drustai Though her time, Skain have always held a respect and cautiousness towards magic. It was no menial toy. It was a dangerous yet powerful force, one that should be treated with respect. To Skarain magic had been an escape route, a way up from the muds of the society, because magic was power and power was what Skarain had needed. Starting her studies, she was of course fascinated and curious at the start, until she felt the pleasure of channeling. Through her bad experiences what may follow after pleasure, with a boy who robbed and made her pregnant after a night of sex, Skarain proceed with extreme cautiousness. Learning the existence of magical corruption only enforced her theory: pleasure would come with a price. Skarain learned to truly fear the effects of corruption upon witnessing several persons personality twist by the effect of magic. It was not what Skarain wanted, turn into something she did not wish to become. She took extreme cautiousness with magic, using it only when needed, utilizing less-corrupting spellcasting methods as runecasting and eventually gave up wielding Fel. This fear however did not stop her from continue pursue the magical path she had set herself on. Undeath ... Powers and abilities : "You're a scholar then? Far too bright to be a mace-wielding goon." : — Vincent "Vulture" Whitecastle Skarain was a talented arcanist and experienced thief. Although gifted, she initially lacked years of training due of discovering the arcane arts only at a later age. She abandon most her warlock ways upon entering an apprenticeship under Archmage Drustai, taking up the study of Arcane and Necromancy instead. Arcane Attuned: Skarain was innately incredibly talented controlling the Arcane. It was in her blood. She had an instinctual understanding of magic, which along with undying determination speed up her studies. She could sense magical currents with ease and was able to cast most simple spells without the need of reagents. Blood Sight: Skarain attained the ability to sense life, the stream of blood in ones veins, from the Death Knights of the Ebon Shroud, taught by their warlord personally. She was able to keep track of living beings around her even with the lack of vision, sense their presence even through thick walls. Dagger Thrower: Easily hidden daggers were Skarains primary weapon during Gilnean years. Being small and physically weak she found throwing daggers a safer method of defending oneself than engage in melee combat. Often participating in dagger-throwing contests in shady bars, although she rarely won, gave her experience that saved her life several times during dangerous times. They were also useful when hunting the "local wildlife" for food, namely Rats. Enchanter: Since leaving her mercenary career behind Skarains' primary income came from enchanting services. While her enchanting skills never reached the level of her offensive abilities, she managed to created a few noteworthy objects, like the eyepatch of Reyleigh to hide his fel-tainted eye and a crystal shard for Drustai that enabled a form of "sleep" in a magical trance to the undead draenei. Evoker: Skarain was a powerful evoker through her time. Her first spells she managed to mastered were all of the School of Evocation. It was her main focus during her military and mercenary career, focusing on the chaotic aspect of Fire and the destructive power of Shadow. By the time she left her mercenary life behind, she had develop a deep understanding into the School of Evocation. Skarain use that knowledge to make use of the energy in her surroundings to fuel her magic, resulting in a very mana-conservative way of spellcasting. Fel Magic: Skarain utilized the corrupt form of Arcane in minor extent during her time as a Warlock. She used Fel only when there were no other option remained. While pleasurable, Skarain feared the corruption it caused to the extent of placing anti-magic wards on herself during the worst withdrawals. Skarain left the use of fel behind upon becoming the apprentice of Drustai and being taught Arcane magic in it stead. Bloodmage: Skarain was a practicer of blood magic, a dark and forgotten art that was forbidden or least frowned in most kingdoms. As a sub-school of necromancy capable to heal, Skarain shown great interest in the arts. Great power and secrets lay dormant in blood. With this power she could heal herself or others, enhance the power of her other spells and gain control over a person by possessing their blood. Runecaster: Skarains often employed arcane symbols, runes, in her spellcasting. As the least corrupting spellcasting method and for her fear of corruption Skarain was quick to expand her knowledge of them. Her spellbook contained many pages of runic patterns, copied from books and locations of power she visited. She tattooed the most useful ones on her body, the whole teleportation pattern to her palm, and she knew the formula to create illegal teleportation anchors through runic art. Thief: More than twenty years of street-life in Gilneas taught Skarain an experienced Thief. Stealing for living Skarain was skilled user of picklocks, her nimble fingers found their way with locks as well as into money purses. Constantly watching her steps she was able to sneak across rooms filled with sleeping people and empty their houses from valuables. Her ability to climb up the walls of buildings with ease, vanish to narrow passages and blending to the crowd made her very ellusive for the City Guards. The same skill proved to be extremely useful when she hid in the middle of Stormwind, being wanted for breaking Necromancer Drustai out of prison. Shadowcaster: Skarain remained capable of using shadow spells even after she had left the Fel behind. With her very limited knowledge and a short list of spells Skarain wield shadow only scarcely, acknowledging its corrupting properties and how its usage could create problems, being illegal and all but felt no moral objections to wield it on a time of need. 'Soul manipulation: '''Skarain had dig deep into the secret and structure of soul during her time as a Warlock, using her skills to forcefully merge spirits of lesser demons into a more powerful entirety which she then locked in a dagger, acting as a battery of Fel-energy. She did however never touch a humanoid soul with her craft, seeing it as horrible as corrupting oneself and as what seperated her from the other Warlocks. Skarain did abandon her toying with souls when she left her Warlock career behind. She still possess the knowledge of it and could reap ones soul or even create a soulstone. Skarain did consider creating a soulstone for herself but feared it having negative effects on her soul. '''Worgen: '''As a bearer of the Worgen curse Skarain was able to turn Worgen at will, a large wolf-like creature walking upright yet able to lope on all four to run. In this form all her physical abilities like strength, agility and speed were enhanced. In addition her senses like hearing, smell and eyesight were greatly improved. The form itself served as a weapon with its sharp claws and teeth and came to great use whenever she had to travel quickly or to escape, being able to outrun most opponents. Her personality remained rather unaffected by the Worgen curse with the beastial instinct locked by force of will into a small corner of her mind, to the extent that she never was in heat or fell into bloodthirsty rage but she to would bare her teeth and snarl when angry or threatened. Relationships Family ... Nelian Dimlight : ''"I miss her..." : — Skarain ... Sandahl : "You have a lust for power, and a willingless to break a few rules or sacrifice a few measly lives to satisfy it." — Sandahl Sandahl was a Human male, a Warlock trainer of Stormwind and Skarains' former lover and teacher. ... Khaazrarum Khaazrarum was Skarains first and only summoned Demon, a Felhunter. ... Cendia Leviene : "I hate the woman you slave for. For what she stands for. I adored you. You picked a side..its time you pay the price for your choices.." : — Cendia ... Reyleigh Wolf : "I almost forced you to go on a date with me, you threatened my life a few times, but you did slowly open your heart again. It's had it's ups and downs....sometimes very very downs...more then once. But would I do it all again. In a heartbeat. Thought the rain you were my ray of sunlight. No matter how heavy the rain, you kept me up. However strong the wind, you gave me strength. I love you Skarain, my love." : — Reyleigh Reyleigh was a Worgen male, Skarains lover and husband. Their relationship was far from the ordinary, starting of the male mercenary falling in love in the sight of Skarain, who at the time appeared in public only in her worgen form. Skarain did not want any relationship, and she rejected the approach of Reyleigh several times with a cold hand and sharp words only to be approached again the next day. Under the constant harassment, and much to Skarains dismay, she was forced to admit that the fool had somehow became important to her. Their first "affectionate" moment involved Skarain blasting the love-fool into the basement wall with magic before leaping on him like a ferocious beast, whispering threats to his ear that she would cut off his balls if he would undo his belt. Skarain did betray his trust several times, doing terrible damage to their relationship, but they were able to leave it behind. Living happily together for months, their relationship was again torn open by Skarain's own master, and damaged further by Reyleigh's betrayal by luring Skarain into a trap to kill Drustai. They were reunited again by the efforts of Skarain's daughter, Dominiqe. Reyleigh eventually died to old age. Skarain burned his body in the mountains east of Arathi, next to the grave of a small girl who had given Reyleigh his name. Skarain loved Reyleigh deeply and mourn his passing. Despite their difficulties, Reyleigh was still the man who had (with great difficulties) open her heart. Skarain have sworn to herself not to marry every again, for her heart will always belong to her deceased husband. Lexgrad Bleakwind/Barrow ... Irene Silversong ... Drustai : : "You are the finest apprentice I have ever had, Skarain. No matter what comes, I want you to know this." : — Drustai Drustai was an undead Draenei, Arcanist, Necromancer and Skarain's master. Recognizing Skarain's value as a talented and responsible magic wielder she took her as her apprentice after she agreed to leave Fel behind. Drustai became a stable anchor in the storm that was Skarains life, a reliable source of magical knowledge and support. Few understood Skarains' devotion towards the undead draenei. A close friendship had formed between them after all they had gone through, saving eachothers lives on repeating ocassions. Skarain held deep respect towards Drustai. Not only had she freed her from the temptation of Fel, she had brought her into the religion of the Light. While she did not approve all of the dark research of her master, Skarain would not forsake her. She stood by her masters side by her darkest hour, determined to bring her back into the Light, like she had brought her. Skarain believe Drustai to be a good person deep within, despite the prejustice and hatred of the common folk towards her. Dominique Feirand : "And you think that if I stay away from you I'll have a different life? We already saw how well that worked before." : — Dominique Dominique was a 19 year old woman and Skarain's daughter. Growing up in an orphanage held by the priests of Light's Hope Cathedral, she went to search for her mother when she could no longer stay in the orphanage as an adult. Living on the streets for a time, she found Skarain after 19 years in the cells of Stormwind, following the lead of name "Feirand". Skarain feels quilty for abandoning Dominique and wishes her a happy, safe life. Although the Mother and Daughter are often separated, Skarain work tirelessly to ensure a bright future for Dominique. Yavari ... Nalcourne ... Kayle Ravelle ... Kain Templeman ... Theme Songs Sad songs have always fit Skarain's theme, a woman who have lost everything she cared for so many times and lived her life under the rainy sky of Gilneas. One may rise up again and again. Wounds may heal and sun shine through the dark clouds but the soul is forever scarred. Category:Females Category:Worgen Category:Warlocks Category:Characters Category:Inscribers Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Gilneans Category:Thieves Category:Enchanters Category:Neutral Good Category:Necromancers Category:Blood Mages